Alison DiLaurentis
'Alison Lauren DiLaurentis '''ist einer der Hauptcharaktere der Serie ''Pretty Little Liars. Sie wird von Sasha Pieterse verkörpert. Staffel Eins Die erste Folge der 1. Staffel beginnt mit Aufnahmen von der Nacht in der Alison DiLaurentis verschwunden ist. Alison, Aria, Spencer, Hanna und Emily machen eine Pyjama-Party in Spencer's Scheune. Alison erschreckte sie durch Anschleichen an der Scheunentür. Zu dieser Zeit lachten und scherzten sie alle darüber. Irgendwann nachdem die Mädchen eingeschlafen waren, beginnen sie aufzuwachen, eine nach der anderen und erkennen, dass sowohl Spencer als auch Ali fehlen. Spencer verließ die Scheune und kehrte zurück, um den Mädchen zu erzählen, dass sie durch einen Schrei von Alison aufwachte und sie begann Alison zu suchen. Ebenfalls in "Wie alles begann", Aria hat einen Rückblick auf den Oktober 2008 (wie wir später erfahren werden), sie und Ali laufen zufällig am Auto ihres Vaters vorbei und sehen ihn wie er mit seiner damaligen Schülerin, Meredith Sorenson, rum knutscht. Spencer blickt wieder einen Augenblick im letzten Sommer zurück, als Melissa's damaliger Freund Ian Thomas war. Sie war mit Alison und Hanna in ihrer Küche, als Ian und Melissa diese betraten. Plötzlich verkündet Alison, dass Spencer etwas zu offenbaren hat, aber Spencer leugnet est. Draußen außer Hörweite droht Ali Spencer, ihr Geheimnis vor ihrer Schwester zu enthüllen; nämlich, dass sie einmal Ian küsste. Spencer konterte mit einer Bedrohung für Ali's Verwicklung in Die Jenna-Sache. In "Die Sache mit Jenna", es zeigt sich, dass eines Nachts, als die Mädchen Klamotten in Emily's Zimmer anprobierten, Alison,angeblich, jemanden bemerkt, der die vier ausspioniert, und sie behauptete, dass es Toby Cavanaugh war. Umgehend brütete Alison einen Plan, eine Stinkbombe in seiner Garage fallen zu lassen, als Rache. Emily und Aria versuchen zurückzutreten, während Hanna und Spencer voerst Ali zu stoppen versuchen, aber Ali besteht darauf, dass jemand, der sie ausspioniert, eine Lehre erteilt werden muss. Alison befiehlt dann Spencer, das Zündholz weiterzugeben, und entzündet die Feuerwerkskörper, öffnet die Tür der Garage, und wirft sie dann hinein. Aber der Streich thumb|"Die Jenna-Sache" ging schrecklich schief, als die Garage Feuer fängt, und Alison zu spät sieht das Jenna Marshall in der Hütte ist. Als Ergebnis wurde Jenna dauerhaft von dem Unfall erblindet und Alison sorgte dafür, dass Toby fälschlicherweise die Schuld auf sich nimmt. Alison hatte ihn mit Stücken von Informationen, die Spencer nicht mithören konnte, erpresst. Staffel Zwei Trennung auf Zeit Nachdem Jason nach Rosewood zurückkommt ist und in sein altes Haus gezogen ist, steht Spencer mit Keksen vor seiner Tür, da sie Informationen will. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass auch Jason Informationen von ihr will. Als Spencer jedoch nicht genau sagen kann, ob Ian gestanden hat, Ali ermordet zu haben, geht er wieder rein. Während Spencer auf der Treppe steht, erinnert sie sich an einen Sommer. Alison und die Liars haben in Alis Vorgarten gefaulenzt, als Jason plötzlich kam und Ali beschuldigte, seine Sachen genommen zu haben. Daraufhin verhöhnte Ali ihn und seine Freunde, dass sie nur in seinem Zimmer sitzen und kiffen. Nachdem Jason wieder ins Haus gegangen war, fragten die Mädchen Alison, ob sie wirklich seine Sachen genommen hätte, dies bestätigte Alison fröhlich. Als Emily sie fragte, ob sie sich keine Sorgen mache, dass Jason ihr ganzes Zimmer verwüsten könnte, antwortete sie, dass sie keine Angst hätte, denn wenn sie etwas versteckt ist es richtig versteckt. Sie erzählte den Mädchen, dass sie überall Verstecke hat, sogar hier im Vorgarten und deswegen sind Geheimnisse bei ihr auch so sicher. Als Jason das Licht auf der Veranda ausmacht, ist Spencer wieder in der Realität. Nichts als Ärger Spencer erinnert sich daran das Emily bei ihr geschlafen hat und Alison plötzlich wütend an die Tür klopfte. Sie erzählte,dass ihr Bruder eine laute Party feiert und deutete an das seine Freunde sie belästigen würden. Spencer bot ihr an über Nacht zu bleiben woraufhin Alison mit einem "Danke" reagierte. Alison nahm sich einen Apfel um ihn zu waschen, sie sah aus dem Fenster und ihr Spiegelbild wirkte so, als ob sie gleich weinen würde. Nachdem Spencer gefragt hat ob alles in Ordnung sei, sagte sie das sie nur an ihre Großmutter gedacht hat und ihr Gesichtsausdruck normalisierte sich wieder. Dates mit Hindernissen Hanna redet mit Dr. Sullivan über ihre Gefühle bezüglich Alison in der Hoffnung das sie endlich gehen darf. Sie erzählt Dr. Sullivan das sie das Gefühl hat Alison sei immer noch da und verspotet sie wegen ihrer Gefühle. Sie sagt das Ali die beste Freundin aber auch gleichzeitig der größte Feind ist den sie je hatte. Alison ist herablassend, aber sie lässt diese mentale Folter nicht mehr zu, da sie sich nicht mehr um Alis billigung kümmert. Hanna erinnert sich daran das Ali Dinge aufgezählt hat die sie Hanna gegeben hat und angedeutet hat, dass Hanna ohne Ali nicht leben könnte. Aber Hanna lässt Alis Geist wissen das sie sie nie mehr in ihr Leben lassen wird. Trügerische Hoffnung A lockt die Mädchen auf den Friedhof auf dem sich Alis Grab befindet. Plötzlich spielt ein Projektor das Video von Ali und Ian auf dem Kissing Rock. Die Mädchen schauen sich das Material an das sie bereits kennen, Alison fällt hin und man sieht ihre schlaffe Hand, doch das Video geht weiter und sie sehen wie Alison grinst, aufsteht und Ian küsst. Sie bedankt sich bei Ian das er gekommen ist und sie nicht umgebracht hat Schrecken ohne Ende: Die Liars sitzen mit Jessica DiLaurentis beim Lunch da sie sie gefragt hat. Sie überrascht die Mädchen mit vier High-Fashion Kleidern. Allerdings fühlen die Mädchen sich unwohl da sie einen Erinnerung an Ali haben. Sie sind in Alisons Zimmer und Alison zeigt ihre neuen Kleider, sie fragt Emily "Sehe ich nicht heiß aus, Em?" da sie weiß das Emily in sie verliebt ist. Emily antwortet das die Federn auf Alisons Kleid hübsch aussehen. Hanna sieht ein anderes Kleid und fragt Alison ob sie es anprobieren darf da es sehr dehnbar ist, Ali antwortet unhöflich das es nicht so dehnbar ist um Hanna wegen ihrem Gewicht zu ärgern. Dann vergleicht sie ihre Freundinnen mit ihren Kleidern einzigartig und ihr gehörend. Spannungen: Nachdem Toby Spencer erzählt hat das er einen Hockeyschläger gefunden hat, erinnert sie sich an eine Situation mit Alison Alison fragte Spencer ob sie ihr beibringen kann wie man Feldhockey spielt. Spencer freute sich darüber das sie Alison ihren alten Hockeyschläger leihen kann. Aria fragte Alison warum sie Hockey lernen möchte, da sie weiß das Alison kein Hockeyfan ist. Sie vermutete das Ali es wegen einem Jungen lernen möchte. Spencer sagte daraufhin das Jungs kein Hockey spielen würden, dachte aber nicht daran das Ali es wahrscheinlich wegen dem Trainer Ian lernen wollte. Spencer ruft Aria an um ihr von dem Fund zu berichten, sie vermutet das Jason Ali verletzt hat und den Hockeyschläger vergraben hat und nun versucht einen Zaun entlang der Grundstücksgrenze zu bauen um es zu vertuschen. Aria erinnert sich an einen Vorfall der Jason noch mehr belastet, Spencer zeigte Ali wie man den Schläger richtig hält als Jason plötzlich kommt, da ihre Mutter ihn beauftragt hatte Ali zu suchen. Nachdem er den Schläger sah, nahm er ihn Ali aus der Hand und drohte ihr damit sie zu schlagen. Spencer stieß einen Warnschrei aus. Als Jason sich umdrehte versuchte Ali ihn zu schlagen, aber Jason wich aus und warnte Ali das sie keine zweite Chance bekommen würde. Die Beichte Spencer erinnert sich an den Sommer vor Alisons Verschwinden. Die Mädchen standen mit Hannas Großmutter Regina Marin in der Küche. Regina sprach über ihre beiden Söhne Tom und Patrick. Alison fragte sie was es brauchen würde um einen der beiden zu enterben, Regina war von der Frage überrascht doch Alison fragte ob sie jemanden enterben würde wenn er ein teures Familienerbstück verkaufen würde um Drogen zu bekommen, Regina sagte ja. Zurückblickend glaubt Spencer das Alison nacht Georgia gefahren ist um ihre Großmutter dazu zu bringen Jason zu enterben. Nur über eine Leiche Emily wurde von A in eine Scheune eingesperrt. Jemand trägt sie aus der Scheune, dem Tode nah halluziniert sie und glaubt Alison zu sehen. Alison sagt das es schön ist Emily zu sehen und das sie sie am meisten vermisst. sie erzählt Emily das sie ihr Liebling ist und niemand sie so sehr geliebt hat wie Emily. Emily fragt Alison ob sie tot ist aber ignoriert ihre Frage und Alison antwortet "Die Schlampe denkt das ist das was du willst. Komplett frei von A zu sein". Emily fragt Alison ob die weiß wer A ist und Alison antwortet das sie es natürlich weiß, Emily bittet Alison ihr zu sagen wer es ist, aber Alison antwortet das das keine gute Idee sei. Emily fragt warum, Alison antwortet "Zwei können nur ein Geheimnis bewaren wenn einer von ihnen tot ist". Dann bietet Alison Emily an mit ihr zu kommen oder hier zu bleiben aber Emily antwortet nicht und schließt ihre Augen. Alison lächelt und sagt "Süße Emily" und küsst sie. Emily wacht auf und sieht die Liars, sie haben sie außerhalb der Scheune gefunden. Emily ist so verstört das sie glaubt ihre Halluzination wäre wirklich geschehen. Das erste Geheimnis Diese Episode erzählt von der Zeit bevor Alison verschwand. Alison erzählt einem Kind auf das Hanna aufpasst, eine Geschichte über Zwillinge. Die beiden haben sich über eine Puppe gestritten, eines der Mädchen wird wütend und ersticht das andere Mädchen. Hanna sagt Alison das sie aufhören soll, aber das Kind möchte die Geschichte weiterhören und Alison erzählt das, dass Mädchen in eine Psychatrie eingewiesen wurde - bis gestern. Sie erzählt das das Mädchen jedes Kind töten wird das dieses Jahr auf Süßigkeitenjagd geht. Dann sticht Alison ein Messer in den Kürbis. Die Mädchen gehen in die Schule und reden über ihre Halloween Kostüme. Hanna möchte als Britney Spears gehen. Alison macht wieder einen Witz über Hannas Gewicht. Emily erwähnt das sie mit Ben gehen will der sich als Polizist verkleidet und sie möchte als Indianerin gehen. Währendessen guckt Spencer auf ihr Handy um auf dem neusten Stand über die Schulsprecherwahl zu sein. Sie findet heraus das ihr die Stimmen des Debattierclub gesichtert sind. Noel fährt mit einem Cabrio an den Mädchen vorbei um sie zu begrüßen, besonders Alison. Während er Aria ansieht sagt er "Macht euch darauf gefasst euch zu fürchten" und lädt die Mädchen zu seiner Party ein. Alison verspottet die anderen da sie wegen der Party aufgeregt sind. Sie gehen weiter und kommen an einem heruntergekommenen Haus vorbei. Eine Gestalt bewegt sich am Fenster und Emily erzählt den anderen verängstigt was sie gesehen hat, Aria sagt das sie ein unbehagliches Gefühl verspürt da sie glaubt irgendetwas schlimmes ist hier passiert. Spencer schiebt es auf typische Kinderstreiche und auch Alison ist locker. Als sie weiter gehen, öffnet jemand einr Tür und sie sehen einen Van mit der Aufschrift "Radley Sanitarium". Bedeutet das das Alisons Geschichte keine Erfindung war? Im Kostümshop erschreckt Noel Alison indem er sie von hinten packt und ihr den Mund zuhält während er ein gruselige Maske trägt. Dann sieht sie das neue Mädchen in Rosewood, die sich ein Lady Gaga Kostüm kauft. Sie versucht sie einzuschüchtern damit sie sich ein neues kauft da auch Alison ein Lady Gaga Kostüm kaufen will. Das neue Mädchen sagt das sie ihre Entscheidung überdenken wird. Bevor das Mädchen geht sagt ihr Alison ihren Namen, dass Mädchen antwortet das sie das schon weiß und ihr Name Jenna ist. Die beiden lächeln sich an und Alison geht weg. Dann bekommt sie eine Anonyme SMS in der steht "Ich beobachte dich". Entnervt sucht sie den Laden ab, aber ihr fällt nichts auf. Sie dreht sich um und sieht eine Person mit einer furchterregenden Maske diese aber einen Leinensack anhat. Alison ist nicht erfreut darüber das sich die Person angeschlichen hat und bezeichnet diese als Freak, ohne zu wissen wer das ist. In Spencers Wohnzimmer fliret Alison mit Ian, der eine Videokamera in der Hand hält. Er filmt wie Alison über die Modelkarriere ihrer Großmutter redet und sagt das sie selber sehr fotogen ist. Alison nimmt die Kamera in die Hand und filmt Ian. Melissa und Spencer kommen die Treppe runter und Alison nimmt die Kamera sofort runter und Ian nimmt sie wieder. Melissa lobt Spencer für ihre Rede und erzählt das ihre Eltern schon die Glückwunsch Party geplant haben. Währenddessen schaut Hanna einen Film. Als das Telefon klingelt, sagt eine Stimme im Fernsehen das sie nicht abheben soll. Hanna geht an ihr Telefon, allerdings antwortet niemand. Plötzlich geht das Licht an und flackert, dann klingelt Hannas Telefon wieder. Diesmal fragt Ali sie aber, ob Hanna im Kostümladen war und ihr eine SMS geschrieben hat. Hanna sagt das sie nichts dergleichen getan hat und Alison legt einfach auf. Am nächsten Tag versucht Spencer, Stimmen für die Schulwahl zu gewinnen. Währenddessen sitzen Aria, Hanna und Emily gemeinsam in der Cafeteria, an einem Tisch in der Nähe von Ben. Hanna erzählt den Anderen, dass Ben allen sagt das er und Emily Sex hatten. Wütend will Aria ihn zur Rede stellen wird aber von Emily aufgehalten. Aria und Hanna verstehen nicht, warum sie nicht wütend ist. Als sie darauf kommen, dass es vielleicht doch wahr ist, widerspricht Emily nicht. Alison setzt sich dazu und Mona möchte sich auch dazusetzen, Alison aber sagt das sie verschwinden und sich zu Lucas setzen soll um dort ihre Wunden zu lecken. Nun setzt sich auch Spencer dazu und sie erfahren, dass Emily mit Ben geschlafen hat; Ali scheint beeindruckt zu sein. Später gehen Aria und Alison die Straße entlang. Mona sieht die Beiden und ruft ihnen nach, Alison und Aria rennen aber weg. An der nächsten Ecke sehen sie, wie Byron und Meredith sich küssen und Byron sieht die beiden. Nun sitzt Alison auf ihrem Bett und schreibt etwas in ihr Notizbuch, als Jason reinkommt, schließt sie das Buch schnell. Jason gibt ihr ein Packet das auf der Veranda stand. Jason bleibt in ihrem Zimmer um zu erfahren was in dem Packet ist aber Alison schickt ihn raus. In dem Paket ist eine Puppe mit einer Notiz auf der steht "Jetzt bin ich dran dich zu quälen". Alison geht zu dem Kühlergrill um die Box mit ihren versteckten Sachen zu holen, sie nimmt eine Porzellanpuppe, dreht den Kopf ab und steckt die Notiz rein. Währenddessen bebobachtet jemand ihr Haus mit einem Fernglas. Staffel Vier Am Anfang vermuten die Liars das Alison noch am Leben ist und diese Theorie bestätigt sich in Folge 14. In dieser Folge zeigt Alison sich den Liars. In Folge 24 von Staffel 4 taucht Alison bei Mona auf. Mona sieht Alison, als sie bei ihr vorbei läuft. Ali hatte eine dicke, große Platzwunde am Kopf und war voller Erde. Mona hielt an und fuhr mit ihr zu einem Motel. Dort pflegte Mona Alison, so dass Ali am nächsten Tag wieder gesund und munter nach Hause fahren könnte. Das tat sie aber nicht. Stattdessen ging Alison auf Monas Tipp ein und verschwand. Nach 2 Jahren fanden die Liars raus das Alison noch lebt und trafen sich mit ihr bei einer unbekannten Hütte. Dann, nach einer herzlichen Umarmung und ein paar Tränen, erzählte Ali weinend:,,Ich wurde lebendig von meiner Mom begraben!", erzählte Alison traurig und vollgeweint. Staffel Fünf Als Alison in der 5. Staffel wieder auftaucht, versucht sie allen Leuten weiß zu machen, sie habe sich gebessert und wäre jetzt eine netter Mensch. Das ist eine Lüge. Alison macht in Wahrheit genauso weiter, wie früher: Sie spielt ihr Spiel, nach ihren Regeln. Sie erzählt den Polizisten Lügen von einer angeblichen Entführung (obwohl sie eigentlich nur verschwunden war, weil sie auf der Flucht vor A war), sie belügt ihre Freundinnen, schmiedet heimlich Pläne und ist immer noch gemein zu anderen (z.B. zu Mona, der sie eine Ohrfeige gegeben hat). Alisons Mutter Jessica DiLaurentis wird ermordet, was für Alison ein Schock ist. Deshalb macht sich ihr Vater anfangs auch große Sorgen um Alison und versucht sie, so gut es geht, zu unterstützen. Wegen ihrer ständigen Lügen wenden sich später ihre Freundinnen von ihr ab. ist die, die sich als letztes von Alison abwendet, da sie anfangs noch davon überzeugt ist, dass Alison sich geändert hat. Später baut sich Alison eine neue Armee auf und sucht sich neue Freundinnen, die sie anführen kann. Es sind zum Teil Leute dabei, die Alison früher gemobbt hat, aber denen Alison jetzt weiß gemacht hat, dass sie eine tolle und nette Freundin ist. Sie schmiedet scheinbar einen Racheplan gegen die 4 Mädls, die sich dementsprechend vor Alison fürchten. Die 4 und Mona vermuten zudem, dass Alison A ist. Mona wird später im Laufe der Staffel ermordet, Jenna und Sydney vermuten, dass Alison sie umgebracht hat. Dann kommt Alison für den Mord an Mona ins Gefängnis. Später stellt sich für die vier Mädchen jedoch heraus, dass Alison weder A ist noch Mona ermordet hat. Hanna wird ebenfalls als Alisons Komplizin verdächtigt. Der Prozess um den Mord an Mona rückt näher. Alison wird ein Deal vorgeschlagen, sie soll den Mord und dass Hanna dabei ihre Komplizin war, einfach zugeben, da es so oder so genug Beweise gegen sie gibt. A setzt sie unter Druck. Später wird Hanna verhaftet, jedoch nicht wegen Alison, sondern weil ihr Blut auf Monas Kleidung, die sie trug als sie ermordet wurde, gefunden wurde. Alison wird für den Mord an Mona schuldig gesprochen und sitzt nun lebenslänglich im Gefängnis. Die übrigen 3 Lügnerinnen werden ebenfalls verdächtigt und verhaftet. A jedoch fängt den Gefangenentransporter ab und verschleppt Hanna, Aria, Emily und Spencer in ein riesiges Puppenhaus, in dem sie auf Mona treffen, die doch noch am Leben ist. Staffel Sechs In der ersten Hälfte der 6ten Staffel sind die Liars und Mona immer noch im Puppenhaus gefangen und Alison versucht sie zu retten, indem sie sich A ausliefern will. Die Liars zünden in der Zeit das Puppenhaus an und durch den Rauch findet Alison die 4. Alison bekommt von Emily gesagt das A Charles DiLaurentis heißt. Ali's Vater leugnet jedoch alles und sagt, dass es keinen Charles DiLaurentis in der Family geben würde. Doch Alison findet bald das Gegenteil heraus und begibt sich auf die Suche und findet ihn. Jedoch war sie geschockt als sie sah wer Charles ist. Es war Cece Drake ihre Freundin. "Freundin". In der zweiten Hälfte der 6ten Staffel wird ein 5 Jahre Zeitsprung gemacht. Alison arbeitet jetzt als Lehrerin. Sie versucht Charles aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen und lädt dafür ihre Freundinnen ein, zurück nach Rosewood zu kommen. Durch die Hilfe der 4 Lügnerinnen sowie Mona, die überraschenderweise auch dafür ist, darf Charles das Krankenhaus verlassen. Jedoch wird Charles schon in der folgenden Nacht ermordet. Danach dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis plötzlich ein neues A die 5 bedrohte. Alison heiratete später Elliot Rollins. Später stürzte Alison die Treppe hinunter und dachte sie sähe ihre Mutter voll mit Erde und Darren Wilden als er grade erschossen wurde. Das war aber nur Mary Drake (Jessica's Zwillingsschwester) und ihr Ehemann der sich eine Maske von Darren Wilden anzog. Durch dieses Geschehen weist sich Alison freiwillig in eine Psychiatrie ein. Am Ende der 6ten Staffel kommt heraus das Charles adoptiert war und die leibliche Mutter Mary Drake ist. Aussehen Alison hat blaue Augen und lange blonde Haare, die sie eigentlich immer gelockt trägt. Sie liebt Modenschauen (wie in Staffel 2 gesagt wird), achtet sehr auf ihr Aussehen und kleidet sich auch sehr modebewusst. Sie hat eine stolze, gerade Körperhaltung und einen arroganten Blick mit dem sie oft andere Leute einschüchtern kann. Persönlichkeit Alison bekommt immer das, was sie will. Deshalb ist sie oft gemein und es macht ihr Spaß andere fertig zu machen. Zu ihren Freunden kann sie aber auch mitfühlend und nett sein, wenn sie will. Aber sie hatte auch viele schreckliche und gemeine Dinge zu ihren Freunden gesagt. Sie liebt es, mysteriös und undurchschaubar zu wirken. Jeder der sie nicht respektiert, wird gemobbt. Sie ist sehr hübsch und hatte viele Affären. Bekannt ist sie bei ihren Freunden und Verwandten auch, dass sie sehr stolz auf ihre Verstecke ist , da sie nie jemand findet (wie sie in Staffel 1 sagt ). Alison ist sehr dominant, stur und eigensinnig, weshalb man sich nicht mit ihr anlegen sollte. Vor ihren Freuden hatte sie alle möglichen Geheimnisse, aber dafür kannte sie alle Geheimnisse ihrer Freundinnen. Alison ist eine gemeine und herrschsüchtige Person , aber sie konnte, wenn sie wollte, einem das Gefühl geben, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Alison ist ein sehr machthungriger Mensch. Sie liebt es mit Anderen zu spielen, wie mit Puppen, und sie dann mit ihren Psychospielchen fertig zu machen. Zudem liebt sie Herausforderungen, da sie sehr ehrgeizig ist. Alison ist ein wahres Meistertalent, wenn es darum geht, andere um den Finger zu wickeln, zu belügen und in dem Glauben zu lassen das sie die Heilige ist. Alison gehört zu den Menschen, die genau wissen was sie wollen und auch ihren Willen durch setzen. An ihrer Körperhaltung merkt man auch, dass sie sich dessen bewusst ist was sie tut. Ihre hoch erhobe Haltung symbolisiert, wie mächtig und allgegenwärtig sie sich fühlt. Als Alison im Gefängnis sitzt begreift sie jedoch was sie früher alles für schreckliche Dinge getan hat, sie bereut es und ändert sich. Sie fängt an ihre verletzliche Seite zu zeigen und ehrlich zu sein. Ihre Sturheit bleibt aber dennoch vorhanden. Außerdem fängt sie an in die Kirche zu gehen und hört auf andere zu erpressen oder ihnen vorzuschreiben, was sie zu tun und zu lassen haben. Sie wird mitfühlender und zeigt auch, wie viel ihre Freundinnen ihr bedeuten, als die von "A" entführt wurden. Ihr ganzes Erscheinungbild ändert sich, als sie am eigenen Leib erfährt, was es heißt keine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Auch zu ihrem Bruder Jason baut sie ein besseres Verhältnis auf und obwohl ihre "Schwester" Charlotte sie und den Rest der Liars praktisch durch die Hölle gejagt hat, vergibt sie ihr und besucht sie während ihrer Zeit in der Psychiatrie. Umso härter wird Alison von ihrem Tod getroffen. Alles in allem verwandelt sich ihr Dasein von einer verzogenen, manipulativen und oberflächlichen Zicke in ein mitfühlendes, verletzliches und ehrlicheres Mädchen. Einzig allein ihre Intelligenz mit ihrem starken Willen bleiben unverändert. Beziehungen : Hauptartikel: Alison DiLaurentis/Beziehungen Emily Fields : Hauptartikel: Emily und Alison Mehrere Male sieht man das Emily und Alison sich von allen am nächsten stehen. In Große Erwartungen erfahren wir, dass die beiden eine Beziehung zueinander hatten, die über eine Freundschaft hinausging. Emily schrieb Ali einen Liebesbrief und liebte sie mehr als nur eine Freundin. Wir sehen einen Flashback in dem sich die beiden in der Bibliothek küssen. Ein weiter Flashback zeigt wie Emily, Alison's Hals in der Umkleidekabine küsst und Alison sie daraufhin wegstößt. Sie lässt sie im Glauben, dass sie keine Gefühle für Emily hat und die Küsse mit ihr nur als Übung sieht. In Monster wohin man sieht gab Alison ihr eine Schneekugel, die einen versteckten Schlüssel enthielt. Alison sagt ihr, dass sie ihn sicher aufbewahren soll, denn er sei wertvoller als er aussieht. Das mag bedeuten, dass Alison, Emily mehr vertraut als den anderen Mädchen. Ebenso sagt Alison ihr, dass sie die Einzige ist, die sie wirklich versteht und komplett ehrlich zu ihr sein kann. Als Emily in Nur über meine Leiche fast gestorben wäre, wacht sie auf und sieht Alison. Alison erzählt ihr das sie sie am meisten vermisst und sie immer ihr Liebling war. Sie sagt ihr, dass niemand sie so geliebt hat wie Emily es getan hat. Sie bietet ihr sogar an, dass sie mit ihr mitkommen kann. Später küsst Alison sie sanft, was Emily glauben lässt das Alison noch lebt. In Habt ihr mich vermisst? gesteht Alison Emily, dass sie sehr wohl auch Gefühle für sie hatte und die Küsse nicht nur zur Übung waren, wie sie sie immer hat glauben lassen. Emily schlief bei Alison, als sie alleine zuhause war. Die beiden küssen sich im Bett und haben Geschlechtsverkehr. Ezra Fitz : Hauptartikel: Ezra und Alison Wie sich in Staffel Vier herausstellt, kannten und Alison sich, bevor Ali spurlos verschwand. Sie hatten eine Affäre/Beziehung. Als sie sich das erste mal trafen, war Ali mit CeCe unterwegs. Alison sah Ezra, der auf einem Sofa saß und ein Buch las. Ali suchte nach dem Buch im Internet, um mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen. Sie belog ihn über ihr Alter, denn sie gab vor 21 zu sein. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Ali schrieb Geschichten, genau wie Ezra. Sie zeigte ihm diese und er gab Feedback. Als Alison verschwand, hatte er die perfekte Story für sein Buch. Spencer Hastings : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Alison Spencer war die Einzige, die sich Alison gegenüber behaupten konnte. Das gefiel Alison nicht, weshalb sie Lügen über Spencer verbreitete und alle ihre Taten ihr in die Schuhe schob, wie man in der Folge "Vergesst mich nicht" erfährt. Aria Montgomery : Hauptartikel: Aria und Alison Aria ist barmherzig, gefühlvoll, mitfühlend und sorgt sich um andere. Nichts von dem trifft auf Alison zu und genau deswegen ist es für sie so ein großer Spaß, mit Aria Spielchen zu spielen. Mona Vanderwaal : Hauptartikel: Alison und Mona Alison konnte Mona noch nie leiden. Lange vor Alisons Verschwinden, war Mona eine unattraktive, ängstliche Streberin. Alison hat sie jeden Tag in der Schule gemobbt und fertig gemacht. Denn Mona sollte spüren, dass sie verrückt und hässlich wie sie ist, niemand mag. Auch später in der 5. Staffel mobbt Alison Mona erneut. Hanna Marin : Haupartikel: Hanna und Alison Zur der Zeit als Hanna noch übergewichtig war, half Alison ihr abzunehmen, und zwar durch Bulemie. Später nahm Hanna Alisons Platz ein, als Alison verschwand. Sie nahm ab, stylte sich so wie Alison und wurde das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule. In der 5. Staffel als Alison wieder zurückkehrt, begreift Hanna, dass sie zumindest äußerlich zu einer Alison geworden ist,weshalb sie sich fort an anders stylte: Sie ging zum Friseur und ließ sich die Haare schneiden und schwarze Strähnchen machen und wollte weniger mit Alison zu tun haben. Ian Thomas : Hauptartikel: Alison und Ian Ian Thomas hatte eine Äffäre mit Alison als er und Melissa Hastings eine Beziehungspause hatten. Die Liars und die Polizei erfuhren durch ein Video davon, wobei die Polizei nur eine gekürzte Version davon zu sehen bekommen hatte. Dr. Elliot Rollin Alison und Elliot Rollin haben sich nach dem Zeitsprung in Staffel 6 von Aria verheiraten lassen. Bis Alison sich ins Welby hat einweisen lassen waren sie glücklich, allerdings hat Elliot sie so unter Drogen gesetzt und gequält das sie in einer schlechteren Verfassung als vorher war. Als Elliot mit Alison aus dem Welby wo anders hinfahren wollte, schickte Alison den anderen Mädchen ihren Standpunkt, so dass sie ihr hinterherfahren konnten. Schließlich stieg Alison aus dem Auto aus und lief weg, Elliot lief ihr hinterher und er wurde mehr oder weniger mit Absicht von Hanna überfahren. Um nicht des Mordes bezichtigt zu werden vergruben Emily, Spencer und Aria die Leiche im Wald. Außerdem täuschten sie vor er sei in eine andere Stadt abgehauen. Als er jedoch schon Tod war fanden die Liars heraus das er nicht Elliot Rollins sondern Archer Dunhill heißt und die Identität von einem bereits gestorbenden Physiater angenommen hat. Noel Kahn Es scheint, als ob Noel Alison helfen wollen würde, doch das was er sagte war größtenteils gelogen. Noel erzählte Alison seine Geheimnisse um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, in Wirklichkeit erfand Noel diese jedoch um Alison zu benutzen. Noel hat Alison lange hereingelegt weshalb Alison schließlich die Freundschaft mit ihm bricht. Auftritte Staffel Eins *Wie alles begann *Die Sache mit Jenna *Wer die Nachtigall stört *Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen *Ballgeflüster *Vergesst mich nicht *Große Erwartungen *Beste Freundinnen *Kurze Zeit später *Salz in die Wunde *Freund oder Feind? *Damenwahl *Belüge deinen Nächsten *Die böse Saat *Monster wohin man sieht *Wem die Stunde schlägt Staffel Zwei *Trennung auf Zeit *Nichts als Ärger *Dates mit Hindernissen *Trügerische Hoffnung *Schrecken ohne Ende *Unter der Oberfläche *Die Beichte *Nur über eine Leiche *Schweigepflicht *Küss mich bevor Du lügst *Die nackte Wahrheit *Puppenspiele *DemAskiert Staffel Drei *Es geschah in dieser Nacht *Blutrot ist das neue Schwarz *Was vom Tage übrig blieb *Verrückt *Weiblich, ledig, ängstlich, sucht... *Das Fremde im Zug *Mitgehangen, mitgefangen *Vom Regen in die Traufe *Für mich bist Du gestorben! *Kann der Kreis durchbrochen werden? *Die Fäden in der Hand *Ein falsches Spiel Staffel Vier *A steht für A-U-F-E-R-S-T-A-N-D-E-N *Spuren im Sand *Von Angesicht zu Angesicht *Das Bekannte hat viele Gesichter *Einsames Cowgirl *Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst *Schöne neue Welt *Zwischen den Zeilen *Gefährlich nah *Hüte deine Zunge *Beobachtungen *Schattenspiele *Kontrollverlust *Unbridled *A steht für Antwort Staffel Fünf *Flucht aus New York *Das Karussel dreht sich wieder *Nachbeben *Aus der Bahn geworfen *Habt ihr mich vermisst *Lauf Ali lauf *Von Lämmern und Ratten *Schrei für mich *Fremde Hilfe *Im Alleingang *Ungeliebt und missverstanden *Schweigen wie ein Grab *Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte *Through a Glass, Darkly *Frischfleich *Auf dem Pulverfass *Bis auf`s Blut *Deal oder kein Deal, das ist hier die Frage *Das alte Lied *Gute Zeugen schlechte Zeugen *Welcome to the Dollhouse Trivia * Alison perfektionierte als kleines Mädchen ihre Fähigkeit bis zu 5 Minuten die Luft anhalten zu können und verwendete diese Fähigkeit oftmals gegen ihre Mutter, um ihren Willen zu bekommen. * Ironischerweise bedeutet der Name Alison "Wahrheit" auf Irisch. Es bedeutet auch "edel" - alles was Alison nicht ist, da sie ein manipulativer Lügner war. * Sasha Pieterse, die Schauspielerin die Alison spielt, hätte Hanna Marin spielen können, weil sie ursprünglich für die Rolle der Hanna vorsgesprochen hatte. Anschließend hatten ihr die Produzenten Alison als Probe gegeben. * Sasha Pieterse und Ashley Benson haben eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zueinander. *Ende der 4. Staffel wird bekannt, dass sie noch lebt. In der 5. Staffel kehrt sie nach Rosewood zurück. *Die Mädchen lebten sich jedoch auseinander, da sie dachten, dass Alison lügt und sie wie früher hintergeht. Zudem vermuteten die 4, dass Alison A ist, weshalb sie sich gegen sie richteten. Dann wird Alison verdächtigt, Mona ermordet zu haben. *Alison wurde kurz darauf verhaftet und ins Gefängnis gebracht. *Später wird den Vieren klar, dass Alison weder A ist, noch die Schuld trägt, Mona umgebracht zu haben. Anschließend stehen die 4 Liars sogar selbst unter Vedacht, Alison bei der Ermordung von Mona unterstützt zu haben und werden ebenfalls verhaftet. *Da man im 5 Jahres Vorspann sieht, wie Alison ihren Namen Mrs. Rollins an die Tafel schreibt, ist davon auszugehen, dass sie geheiratet hat – ob das stimmt, ist unklar. Zitate "Zwei können nur ein Geheimnis bewahren, wenn einer von ihnen tot ist." "Ach Süße, du kanntest mich nicht einmal, als du mich kanntest." (Alison zu Spencer) "Frechheit siegt." "Du lügst nicht, du erfindest nur die Wahrheit neu." "Eine Lüge ist eine Einbahnstraße." (zu Jason in "Das alte Lied") "Das ist Unsterblichkeit, meine Süßen." ,,Freunde teilen alles. Geheimnisse schweißen uns doch zusammen" „Habt ihr mich vermisst?“ Galerie Datei:WdNs16.jpg Datei:Alison Armband.jpg Datei:Kissingrock1.png Datei:WdNs8.jpg Alison red coat.gif Alison dilaurentis red coat.png Alison dilaurentis.png AlisonSeasonSix.png Alisons Gedenkstätte.jpg Alisonsbeerdigung.jpg Alison Armband.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:DiLaurentis-Familie Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Rosewood High School Schüler Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter Kategorie:Bewohner von Rosewood Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Charakter Kategorie:Charakter